<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's cute. by qtheochan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668658">he's cute.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtheochan/pseuds/qtheochan'>qtheochan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtheochan/pseuds/qtheochan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan goes to an auction for fun and because he was feeling bored.<br/>What kind of auction? A slave auction. Chan felt generous enough to use his late father's money to buy a slave.<br/>He wanted to save them. He had his sights on a boy. That boy was Jung Subin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Chan/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on here lmao (forgive my cringy writing)</p><p>I'm also on wattpad (@victonismyult)<br/>i have more works on there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan looked constantly between his stack of files and his computer. A normal day at work, he thought. Working as a CEO is hard work. Just a year ago, he had learned that his father had passed away. Of course, Chan didn't really care. The man barely looked at him. Plus, his late father brought slaves for the fun of it. He found that disgusting. His father's slaves ultimately was passed down to Chan and he, without any hesitation, let them go. He helped them find a living and cut off any contact with them after. He didn't want to face them after what his father did. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing his work, he decided to call it a day and turned off his computer. Grabbing his coat, he went on his way. On his way to his car, he remembered the will left by his father before he died. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"All of my money and property will be passed down to my youngest son, Heo Chan."</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>When he read it, he was shocked. What was he supposed to do with the money? He had no idea. He tried splitting some of it with his older brother. He still had a lot to spare. He definitely didn't need it. An idea came across his mind. A slave auction. He would spend all of his father's money on a slave, just to save them. So, he drove to the auction venue that his father used to go to regularly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"80 million! Calling once, calling twic-120 million! Calling once ,calling twice...Sold to the man in red!"</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Just as he enters the dark and mysterious place, he could already hear the auction taking place. These people really don't have anything else to do?, he thought to himself. As he strolled to the front, he could already hear gossips. It was about him. Some were shocked as to why the youngest son of the infamous Heo family is at a slave auction. He's more famous than he thought, he scoffed at the thought of being known as "The son of a slave owner". He got to the front and flinched at the sight before him. Rows of young boys and women were being put on display. Some of them were obviously abused with scars on their naked body. Chan couldn't bear to look at them. It was almost too much but he had a target. That is to save at least one. Every one of them were blindfolded meaning they couldn't see their master. </p><p> </p><p>The next on auction was a beauty. Chan felt that he is the one. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"<strong>The next on auction is a special one. He has many years of experience and is very obedient. Starting bid is 100 million."</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Chan flinched at the price. 100 million is a lot. Lucky he had almost half a million to splash. Chan held up his hand and said calmly, <strong>"200 million." </strong>Gasps could be heard from people around him. The person next to him is surprised. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"I know you're new to this, kid, that boy there? He's not worth 200 million."</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Chan scoffed and turned to the man. He couldn't help but smirk. Kang Seungsik. Seungsik went from surprised to shocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>"Heo Chan? W-why are you here?"</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Chan didn't like hearing his full name but he resisted releasing his beast nature. He just smiled and said, <strong>"He's cute." </strong>Chan turned back to the auction and the auctioneer calmed down the crowd. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>"200 million! Calling once,calling twice...Sold to Mr.Heo!"</strong>,The echoing sounds of the mallet hitting wood could be heard. </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>In just a few seconds, the boy was his. Chan felt excited yet nervous. What would Jun think of this? Jun hated their father with a passion too. The answer was simple. Keep it <strong>a secret. </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Subin's POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm nervous to meet my new master. I've tried so hard to get out of this business but I need the money and besides I don't have any qualifications to work. I'm glad I'm finally away from my former master. He liked to punish me, a lot. Everything was still black when suddenly the blindfold was taken off me. Light hit my eyes and I quickly closed my eyes. I blinked fast to make my eyes used to the light. I could finally see where I was. Someone's car. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name? I'm Chan.", I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He's younger than any other masters I served. A handsome one for once. I had one before. Seungwoo... He was such a sweetheart. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to my master. </p><p> </p><p>"Jung S-Subin, m-master...", I wasn't sure if he wanted me to call him master. He definitely didn't. His soft smile turned into a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan. Just Chan. None of this master shit.", I was taken back by his change of tone. I was scared. On instinct, I tucked my legs towards my body. I was scared to even face him. What if he beats me, what if he- At this point, I started having a panic attack. I tried to control my breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?", Chan saw what was happening to me. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm h-having a pa-panic at-attack-", I felt hands around me and instinctively got away from him but he didn't back down.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't hurt you,don't worry. You're my boyfriend now." , Just as he says that, I felt more relaxed. He didn't say I was his slave. He said I'm his boyfriend. I breathed in and out. I turned to Chan. He had a pout. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?", I nodded and smiled softly. Chan smiled but frowned when he looked at my body.  "We need to get some meat on you. What's your favourite place to eat? I'll treat my boyfriend.", I couldn't help but smile. He's cute. Chan pouted even more.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not cute. You're cute." , I chuckled and pecked his cheeks. "I'm okay with anything. As long as daddy feeds me?", I pouted and acted as cute as I can. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He looked traumatized. </p><p> </p><p>"Is daddy not okay? Should I call you Chan only?", Chan shook his head. "I like it.", I blushed when he said that. Chan took something from the back seat. It was a bag. "Here's some clothes. I have to get something. Put on the clothes,okay?", I nodded. Chan smiled and ruffled my hair which I love already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my middle blocker.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been two weeks since Chan bought Subin. Subin warmed up to chan immediately and they have been lovey dovey all week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of you wanted me to continue the story so I will :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subin and Chan had been lovey dovey all week that Chan's friends thought they were married. Even Jun was suspicious of their relationship. </p><p>"Hmm...Subinie..", Chan mumbled as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright sunlight. Chan reached out to Subin when he felt the cold blanket. </p><p>"Huh? Subin?", Chan sat up to see the right side of the bed empty. He stared for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Subin was probably downstairs, he thought. He stretched his back as he felt his bones crack and groan from working late at night. </p><p>"Ow fuck..", He cursed instinctively. He froze when he heard a gasp coming from the doorway. </p><p>There stood his baby, Subin. Chan immediately covered his mouth. Subin glared at Chan and Chan already knew he did a bad thing. Chan promised Subin he wouldn't curse often and he broke it already. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby...My back hurts...", Chan grinned sheepishly. Subin sighed and cutely walked over to the bed. Chan smiled as Subin got into bed with him and hugged his waist,resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. </p><p>They cuddled for another ten minutes since it was Saturday. </p><p>"Subin, I was wondering...", Chan started. Subin looked up and tilted his head to the left like a cute puppy. Chan almost swooned but calmed himself down. </p><p>"Umm,do you like playing sports?", Subin was surprised by the question as his cheeks flushed.</p><p>"H-how d-did you know i liked playing sports?"</p><p>"Oh my god! Baby, what sport did you play?", Chan was hoping in his heart that Subin would say volleyball.</p><p>Subin cleared his throat. "Volleyball. I was middle blocker", Chan gasped and covered his mouth. </p><p>"It was a long time ago...I don't really play it anymore...", Chan didn't care. He found the middle blocker he dreams of everyday. </p><p>Chan played volleyball fifteen years ago. He was playing in the nationals when he faced this special team. The team with aces. He was a setter so he focused on the other team's middle blocker. He was focused on the short cutie. He was fast and could jump high. </p><p>The game ended in a narrow win for Chan's team but he was impressed by the other team. He walked towards the platinum haired middle blocker and tapped on his shoulder. The boy turned around surprised and gasped when he saw Chan. </p><p>"H-Heo C-Chan?", The shortie's cute high-pitched voice almost made Chan faint but he composed himself. </p><p>"You did well out there, Jung Subin. Very impressive jump for a cute shortie like you~",Chan couldn't help but flirt. He was naturally flirty. </p><p>"I'm not short...but thanks!", The shorter of the two showed his cute eye smile which made Chan fall more in love with the boy. </p><p>"Chan-", Jun stopped in his tracks and looks down at the short boy. </p><p>"Oh, who is this? Is he your boyfr-", Chan covered his older brother's mouth and chuckled awkwardly, pushing his brother back. Subin innocently waved to Chan and he immediately waved back, smiling. </p><p>"Good luck for the finals!", Subin shouted.</p><p>"Thanks! I look forward to facing you again too!", Chan shouted back. Subin chuckled and nodded.</p><p>They never met again because soon after Chan won the finals, his father told him to give up his volleyball dreams and work in his company. He had no choice but to. Chan lost hope in meeting the short boy again but miraculously, the short boy was right in front of him. In all his cuteness.</p><p>He didn't realise just how much Subin grew. He looked more mature. Chan was holding back his tears as Subin looked confused.</p><p>"Chan? Why are you crying? Are you upset I played volleyball?", Chan chuckled and shook his head. He held Subin's cheeks with his palms and carrased them.</p><p>"I missed you so much you have no idea. I wanted to face you on the court again but my late-father force me to retire my career.", Subin finally pieced the puzzle together.</p><p>"Heo Chan? Victon's starting setter?", Chan smiled and nodded.</p><p>"And you're Jung Subin. PlayM's star middle blocker. We meet again~", Subin felt embarrassed and his cheeks were flushed.</p><p>Chan chuckled and kissed Subin's lips. Subin was shocked by the sudden action but deepened the kiss. There was just pure passion. No lust at all. After awhile, Chan slowly pulled back and laughed softly.</p><p>"Your lips are softer than I expected.", Subin scoffed.</p><p>"I'm the best kisser you'll ever kiss, honey~", Chan was liking Subin's feisty side.</p><p>"You're right about that. Come here to daddy and give me another kiss..",Chan almost growled. Subin chuckled and planted his lips on Chan's.</p><p>"You're my middle blocker. Nobody else.", Chan growled possessively.</p><p>"And you're my setter."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the end :) I wanted to leave it on a good note and I'm very sorry if it was short :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>